


Take My Breath Away

by remyemeraldx



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angry Kuhn, As Fuck, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, But Minsoo got that CALM POWER YO, Choking, Cocky Kuhn, Dominant Minsoo, Edging, Hands, Hot, I listened to the same two playlists for this whole fic, I made Kuhn cry, I rolled on the floor in frustration over this so many times, I'm so happy that I could put them to good use, I'm so into choking so this was TOUGH, It's always so lowkey, M/M, Minsoo has pretty hands, Minsoo is TUFF BOY, NSFW, Nice Minsoo, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerful Kuhn suddenly isn't so powerful, Psych - Freeform, Sassy Sooil, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, by the way, i really like the word cock, just a sidenote, learns what it's like to submit, oh yeah, omg I only cursed twice in this fic, omg what is it with me making boys cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: Sooil doesn't understand the meaning of 'give and take' until Minsoo forces him to.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY I'M BAAAAACK WITH MORE UP10TION SMUT BECAUSE I AM TRASH (real surprise is that it's not Gyubit wow)! STILL STEADY BLESSING THE HONEY10 FANDOM WITH SINS. GO ON WIT YO FREAKY SELF, HONEY10! (omg forgive how obnoxious I am, I just get hella stoked about finishing stories ^_^)
> 
> ALSO IF YOU DID NOT READ MY TAGS, THIS IS NSFW AS FUCK BECAUSE THE WHOLE FIC IS ABOUT CHOKING, SO Y'KNOW, WARNING AND STUFF.   
> *in really small font* (choking is my favourite kink, can't be sorry about it)
> 
> AAAAANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY BECAUSE THIS WAS TUFF STUFF, YO. OMG. Real MVP is, as usual, YungJiho (her stories on here are a m a z i n g) because she is the best and hypes me up so much and gives me the push I need to write.

Sooil couldn’t ever fathom the reality of this, he never planned this, he could only imagine it.

_He’d watch Minsoo from across the room as he stood in front of the mirror, getting ready to go on stage, eyes looking up at his own reflection from underneath his bangs, pretty hands and long fingers working the clasp of the choker Minsoo would be putting on himself. Sooil would find himself loudly calling out to Minsoo in his booming voice, seeing him jump slightly and hum in acknowledgement so that Sooil could ask for help in putting on his choker. Sooil would always ignore the cocked eyebrow that accompanied Minsoo’s agreement in doing so, both of them acutely aware that Sooil could do it himself. Sooil would mosey over as innocently as someone of his stature could and would sit in the chair in front of Minsoo, holding his choker up for Minsoo to take, before losing his focus by zeroing in on Minsoo’s hands. He had never noticed how Minsoo eventually began to take his time putting on Sooil’s choker, his mind already slowing everything down so that he could more accurately imagine Minsoo’s hand around his throat and his long, perfect fingers pressing into the columns of his neck, closing off Sooil’s oxygen and making his head spin._

“How long have you wanted this?” Minsoo’s voice brought Sooil’s attention back to the present, back to the gift sitting in his lap, back to the feeling of barely there touches on the skin of his neck that he knew held the intensity of wild fires. Sooil opened his mouth to speak, but his throat felt dry as Minsoo had been experimentally squeezing his throat since he had straddled Sooil’s stretched out legs, only moments after closing their shared bedroom door and asking Sooil to sit on the bed, back against the wall. Sooil closed his mouth and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to keep his mind from running as he watched Minsoo’s eyes, so intrigued by the sight of his fingers holding Sooil still just by simple pressure. Sooil’s eyes dropped a bit and saw a smirk stretch one side of Minsoo’s lips before he noticed Minsoo’s eyes looking down on him, the picture of patience.

“I don’t know.” Sooil’s response must not have been what Minsoo wanted to hear and he was sure his vision began to shake when Minsoo squeezed his throat again, thumb against one side and middle and ring finger against the other, but this time didn’t let up as quickly as he had the times before. Minsoo’s fingers were long enough that he was able to press his pointer finger up against Sooil’s jaw and ensure that Sooil kept his eyes on Minsoo, a silent rule for Sooil to remember.

“You and I both know that’s not true at all.” Minsoo’s voice sounded a little lower than Sooil was accustomed to and, as his smirk grew into a grin, he loosened his grip on Sooil’s throat. Sooil took a breath immediately, anticipating Minsoo’s fingers squeezing again as he watched Minsoo’s eyes light up with more interest than was previously there.

“If you knew the answer, then why’d you even ask me?” Sooil realized that this may have been too good to be true if Minsoo really thought that he was about to exercise control over Sooil. Sooil placed both of his hands on the bed, pressing down so that he could push himself back, making sure his back was flush against the wall and his height was therefore emphasized as a reminder to the younger who exactly he was dealing with. Sooil wasn’t blind to the fact that they were the same height, and he wasn’t blind to the fact that Minsoo looked taller because he was seated on Sooil’s thighs, but he knew Minsoo wasn’t blind to the presence that Sooil held, in any situation. Minsoo chuckled, all too familiar with Sooil’s display of machismo and confidence in his place as alpha among the members. He recognized what the slight squint of Sooil’s eyes entailed, the beginnings of irritation, but Minsoo couldn’t help but find the humor in this situation. Minsoo also couldn’t help himself when he squeezed Sooil’s throat again, matched with the pressure of his ass grinding against Sooil’s interested cock, further irritating Sooil’s pride but easily distracting him from it at the same time. Sooil’s eyes closed for the few seconds that Minsoo squeezed tightly, lips pressed together as to refrain from making any type of sound; that was until Minsoo let go of Sooil’s neck entirely, the same time that he grinded his ass back down into Sooil’s crotch, stealing a small hum from Sooil before he took a deep breath in, eyes opening into a glare.

“Your eyes have always been telling enough, but your mouth has different ways of telling me the same thing, and I was just curious, of course.” Minsoo’s grin had dimmed back down into a smirk, all-knowing and all-infuriating to Sooil, whose hands quickly moved to grip Minsoo’s hips with warning.

“I think you’re getting a little cocky, Minsoo.” Sooil just wanted Minsoo’s fingers stealing his breath, but he didn’t know how to ask, and he wasn’t about to give Minsoo the satisfaction of it, but he wasn’t above telling Minsoo what to do, not that he was currently in the position to, with Minsoo’s hand loosely resting on his throat.

“I think we’re getting a little side-tracked, actually. We’re here because this is where you want me, isn’t it?” Minsoo rubbed his thumb up and down the column of Sooil’s neck, watching his thumb move over reddened skin, before meeting Sooil’s gaze again. Sooil wondered if Minsoo really wanted him to answer a question with such an obvious answer, wondered if maybe he was just wasting time because he had no idea what he was doing, wondered if this confidence Minsoo had was all a façade. Sooil wished that the smirk he wore was the one stolen from Minsoo’s lips, but he would accept that it wasn’t only because Minsoo looked slightly confused when Sooil leaned forward, forcing Minsoo’s hand to press into his trachea, just so he could sit nose to nose with him.

“I’m starting to think that you don’t even know what you’re doing here. All this unnecessary talking is giving you away, Minsoo.” Sooil scoffed, pleased with himself. Minsoo clenched his jaw but calmed down just as quickly as he had reacted before pressing his mouth to Sooil’s with a fervor that Sooil ate up, hungrily. Sooil’s grip on Minsoo’s hips got a little rougher as he licked into Minsoo’s mouth, swallowing down Minsoo’s pretty sounds, just as pretty as his hands. Sooil had almost forgotten about Minsoo’s hand pressing into his throat when Minsoo had guided his hips in a circle over Sooil’s half hard cock until Minsoo aggressively pushed Sooil back against the wall by his neck and squeezed simultaneously, giving Sooil no time to gasp for a quick breath before Minsoo quickly cut off Sooil’s oxygen intake. Sooil tried to gasp but choked on the attempt and Minsoo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sooil’s parted lips, unresponsive unlike his cock which twitched when Minsoo’s tongue ran over Sooil’s bottom lip, soft and hot. Minsoo squeezed Sooil’s throat just a bit more and one of Sooil’s hands came up to wrap around Minsoo’s wrist, so Minsoo loosened his hand, despite Sooil’s grip making him want to go further, and Sooil’s head tipped back and eyes closed as he gasped for air, his hand never leaving Minsoo’s wrist. Minsoo watched Sooil’s chest heave as oxygen reached his lungs and he could begin to regulate his breathing, but Minsoo wasn’t done fucking with Sooil’s breathing. Minsoo began to squeeze and release Sooil’s throat in pulses as he began to ride Sooil’s now fully hard, clothed cock, hips alternating between circles and just grinding forward, Minsoo’s free hand placed behind him and right above Sooil’s knee so that Minsoo’s back was just slightly arched. Sooil moaned, the sound low and gruff, as he lifted his head from the wall so that he could watch Minsoo’s body move, the hand still on Minsoo’s hip moving up to his side so that he could feel Minsoo’s body move in waves. Sooil felt like he was on a boat with the feeling of Minsoo moving over him like he was actually riding his cock while he was getting light-headed from Minsoo’s constant squeeze and release of his throat. Sooil squeezed Minsoo’s wrist and dropped the hand he had on Minsoo’s side back down to his hip so that he could hold Minsoo down as Sooil lifted his hips to meet Minsoo’s and intensify the pleasure, throwing Minsoo off momentarily as his head dropped back onto his shoulders, showing off his neck to Sooil while he keened. Sooil bit hard into his bottom lip and furrowed his brow as he lifted his hips again to meet Minsoo’s continued ministrations, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasure that was no longer too shallow to get off to.

“Squeeze harder, now.” Sooil growled out and Minsoo brought his hazy eyes back to Sooil’s and gave him a malicious smile before leaning in close to Sooil’s ear and began quickly pressing the pads of his fingers into the columns of Sooil’s throat again.

“Be careful what you wish for, Sooil.” Minsoo whispered to Sooil, stilling his hips to focus on Sooil gasping, on the feeling of Sooil trying to swallow with Minsoo’s grip restricting him from doing so, on what he could do to take Sooil’s power away and see him give in. Sooil’s hand on Minsoo’s wrist tightened and Minsoo knew that Sooil wanted him to give him room to breathe, but Minsoo held on and reached his free hand down in between them to press against Sooil’s erection before locating the head of his cock with his thumb and pressing rough fabric around the slit. Sooil attempted to gasp and groan and turn his head towards Minsoo’s and squirm but he couldn’t; tears began to well up at the corners of his eyes as he pressed his thumb nail into the soft part of Minsoo’s wrist, making Minsoo chuckle at Sooil’s slight panic before lifting his fingers from Sooil’s skin while still pressing into his cock with his other hand. Sooil tried to breathe and moan at the same time upon being released but only managed to choke over the actions, his hips stuttering as Minsoo kept unforgivingly rubbing over his erection with barely enough pressure, edging him away from the orgasm Sooil thought he could chase. Sooil’s frustration at Minsoo was growing high despite the throbbing of his cock at Minsoo’s attention and the hand that he had at Minsoo’s hip shot up to shove at Minsoo’s shoulder but Sooil moved too slowly, the hand Minsoo had hovering around Sooil’s throat was quick to capture it in his own, only pausing the teasing he was performing with his other for a brief moment before continuing.

“What’s wrong, Sooil? Did you not ask me to squeeze harder? Weren’t you the one who wanted all of this in the first place? Is it suddenly too much for you to handle?” Minsoo’s hot breath cascaded over Sooil’s already warm cheek as the onslaught of questions taunted Sooil, transforming his frustration into anger and stilling his body. Minsoo’s face was so close to Sooil’s, so his voice was only just above a whisper, yet they echoed in Sooil’s mind like they had been yelled. Sooil went to pull his hand from Minsoo’s, hoping to stop the unrelenting teasing to his cock, but Minsoo merely forced it against the wall behind Sooil before straightening up and looking him in the eyes, his blood clearly boiling as he balled his captured hand into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. Sooil couldn’t think plainly enough through the torturous pleasure Minsoo was giving him to answer the questions or to defend himself. His eyebrows knit, and his jaw clenched but Minsoo could see Sooil’s composure waver as his hand relaxed and the stuttering of his hips was beginning to fail at being concealed, so Minsoo decided to completely steal Sooil’s remaining self-control. Minsoo withdrew his hand from Sooil’s crotch, watching Sooil’s face momentarily relax, before pushing his ass down against him and mimicking the motions he was performing with his hips earlier. Sooil’s forehead creased and squeezed his eyes shut and Minsoo was almost certain that he saw Sooil start to pout, though Sooil must have noticed it too, correcting his near mistake.

“I’m sorry this is so difficult for you, Sooil. Do you want me to stop?” Minsoo’s lower than normal voice was contradicting his actions, asking in kind while acting without mercy, and it would have made Sooil seethe if he could do more than moan and ache to ask for more. Minsoo raised his free hand back up to Sooil’s neck and only rubbed his thumb over Sooil’s adam’s apple, tenderly, and Sooil didn’t want to hold back. He flexed the arm of his apprehended hand and Minsoo chuckled, making Sooil’s eyes fly open in disbelief and hang his mouth open like a fish out of water. Minsoo threw his head back and deliberately moaned Sooil’s name obscenely as he rode over Sooil’s thighs, barely applying pressure to his cock and still only lightly rubbing over his neck. Minsoo knew he was so close to breaking Sooil down and, despite wanting Sooil to get what he wanted, Minsoo knew nothing would sound better than an unraveled Sooil, he knew it so confidently that he could have cum just thinking about it. Sooil watched Minsoo right himself on Sooil’s lap, that damn perfect face showing no remorse for what he was doing, finally urging Sooil to say something.

“Like fucking hell you are. Why won’t you just give me what I fucking want?” Sooil spat, words strained from flexing and relaxing his stomach to handle the sensation of Minsoo grinding down with heavy pressure before diluting the intensity by lifting up on his knees so that when he moved and dipped his hips, he barely rubbed over Sooil’s cock. Minsoo positioned his fingers on Sooil’s neck so that he could begin to gradually restrict the oxygen intake and Sooil sighed in relief, his hand finding it’s way around Minsoo’s wrist, before Minsoo leaned in to speak against Sooil’s lips.

“No need to get so angry, Sooil. Tell me when you’re close.” Minsoo punctuated his command by pressing his lips against Sooil’s, kissing him until Sooil’s lips stopped moving against his own and he felt nails in the soft part of his wrist again. Sooil realized, as he felt his cock twitch from the featherlight dizziness he was experiencing, that he had no way of telling Minsoo anything, as Minsoo ignored him squeezing his wrist and his other hand was restrained against the wall. Sooil lifted his hips to get Minsoo’s attention, and it worked, but Minsoo merely smirked and pressed his ass down to meet him, pressing his upper body into Sooil’s before licking into Sooil’s mouth to play with Sooil’s quivering tongue. Sooil felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes again as he felt the hot sting of needing oxygen burning his lungs and the fire of wanting to cum beginning to tear his insides apart. Minsoo was as observant as ever and, though he didn’t fully release Sooil’s throat, he loosened up enough to let him gasp once before closing in again. Sooil used his small breath of air to croak out the word “coming” and his body tensed up and Minsoo pulled back just enough that he could see Sooil’s face clearly and stopped. Stopped his hips, stopped his grip on Sooil’s throat, pulled his hand away so that Sooil’s captured hand fell limply to the bed, stopped everything. Sooil couldn’t stop the tears from leaving streaks down his cheeks, almost hidden in plain sight with the droplets of sweat that adorned his face, and he whined. It was quiet and scratchy and broken and Minsoo felt his own cock twitch like he had felt Sooil’s do so many times in vain.

“You didn’t really think I was going to give you what you wanted after speaking to me like that, did you?” Minsoo didn’t say it with malice, but Sooil couldn’t take it as anything less than cruel. Sooil could feel his face burn and he wanted to say he regretted all of this as he closed his eyes, covered his face and turned his head away from Minsoo, but he wanted Minsoo’s hand on his throat, he wanted Minsoo grinding his ass into him, he wanted to cum, he wanted to cum, he wanted to cum. Sooil mumbled Minsoo’s name underneath his hands and immediately felt Minsoo’s lips dragging across the shell of his ear, humming in acknowledgement like he used to before this ever left the dressing rooms and before it ever had anything more to do with than just chokers. Sooil tried to arrange the words in his head before speaking them aloud, afraid to whine again and angry enough to say something he knows Minsoo will make him regret. Sooil took a ragged breath in and Minsoo waited patiently, enjoying every second of Sooil understanding his loss of power. Minsoo put a hand over the hands covering Sooil’s face, prying them away from tear-stained cheeks, before turning Sooil to face him and letting his hand fall back down to Sooil’s neck. Sooil shuddered at the sensation of Minsoo’s hand on his skin, but didn’t dare open his eyes to meet Minsoo’s, not when he felt so desperate and full of rage. Minsoo started to rock his hips only slightly over Sooil’s thighs, coaxing Sooil’s attention to find focus on him, but Sooil didn’t catch on and only mumbled Minsoo’s name again, his face twisted in frustration.

“Please stop…. don’t tease me anymore.” Sooil’s mumbled words only managed to get quieter as he got to the end of his request, but Minsoo could feel them perfectly underneath the hand he had on Sooil’s neck.

“What is it you want from me, Sooil?” Minsoo knew his words were likely to anger Sooil, but Minsoo had never felt more aroused then he did at this moment, and he wanted as much as he could take from Sooil, defeated and yearning. Sooil was spurred on by his anger and snarled before placing his hand over Minsoo’s on his neck and began to squeeze, eyes burning into Minsoo’s as his other hand worked his cock out of his shorts, the pressure of his own hand ushering a strangled moan out of his mouth. Sooil’s eyes fluttered at the pleasure before focusing back on Minsoo, who was biting his lip and had his eyebrow cocked at Sooil and his never-ending pride that kept him from just asking Minsoo to make him cum. Sooil placed his hand on Minsoo’s hip, underneath his t-shirt, and pressed his thumb into Minsoo’s skin, tugging him forward like a child would. Minsoo sighed heavily and pulled his hand away from Sooil’s neck, shaking Sooil’s hand from his before placing it back on his neck and heavily pressing Sooil’s whole body back into the wall; Minsoo’s weight against him serving as a warning to match the verbal one he gave Sooil.

“Tell me you want me to make you cum, or I’ll leave you like this.” Minsoo could see all over Sooil’s face that he wanted to whine and whimper and complain and get angry, but like a spark trying to catch fire in the middle of a storm, it was useless. Sooil leaned towards Minsoo as to apply more weight to his throat, but Minsoo caught on and pulled his hand from Sooil’s body completely, beginning to swing his leg over Sooil’s body so that he could stand up from the bed, but Sooil’s hand shot out to grab at Minsoo’s thigh before he could complete the notion.

“Minsoo, okay. I just want to cum. Please.” Sooil’s voice, though still quiet and rough, was deep and certain, and Minsoo imagined that was the exact sound of someone swallowing their pride. Minsoo’s mouth quirked up into a small triumphant smile as he made himself comfortable over Sooil once more and reached down to wrap his hand around the shaft of Sooil’s swollen cock, ripping a throaty moan from Sooil as his hips jerked from having been so close to his orgasm for so long.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Minsoo didn’t expect a response from Sooil this time, his fully flushed face and neck were answer enough. Minsoo stroked Sooil’s cock two times, feeling him throb underneath his fingers, before letting go and grabbing the hem of Sooil’s shirt so that he could hold it up, uncovering his toned and twitching stomach. Minsoo ran his free hand up Sooil’s bare stomach as he began to slowly and unhurriedly thrust and grind his clothed erection into Sooil’s exposed cock, reveling in the slow and deep moans that were leaving Sooil’s lips as he tilted his head back and slid his hands onto Minsoo’s thighs. Minsoo’s hand made it up to Sooil’s collarbone, tracing it with his fingers, before finding their place back on Sooil’s neck, experimentally squeezing once then resting them there. Minsoo leaned towards Sooil and kissed underneath his chin until Sooil lowered his head to meet his lips, lidded eyes searching Minsoo’s, but Minsoo merely just let his bottom lip drag over Sooil’s as he spoke.

“I want to see you cum all over yourself.” And like that, Minsoo snapped. He closed his hand around Sooil’s throat, gradually adding pressure so that he could watch Sooil’s orgasm overwhelm his entire body as it happened and began to thrust his hips quickly and with more purpose. Sooil moved his hands up to grip into Minsoo’s hips and trained his eyes on Minsoo’s as his mouth fell open and the lack of oxygen made him wheeze, but the more Minsoo rode his cock and thighs, the closer he got to cumming and the harder it became to keep his eyes open. He wanted to moan and thrust up into Minsoo, but he could only hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and feel Minsoo’s pretty fingers fucking him up as he pressed his hard cock into Sooil’s, urging his orgasm to hit him faster than he thought he could handle. Sooil didn’t hear himself whine as black spots started to pepper his vision because Minsoo moaned at the sight of Sooil’s hips thrashing underneath him as strings of thick white cum painted Sooil’s stomach. Minsoo let go of Sooil’s throat as soon as his orgasm started to wrack his body and Sooil couldn’t contain himself as his orgasm seemed to hit him harder upon finally being able to breathe, squeezing his eyes shut as the dizziness and pleasure made him moan Minsoo’s name until his words seemed like incomprehensible whimpers. Minsoo kept up his tormenting pace, exhausting Sooil as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, hips still jumping ever so slightly and cum running down his overstimulated cock only to be smeared into his stomach by Minsoo as he thrusted his hips into him again. Sooil’s eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his fingertips into Minsoo’s hips, desperately attempting to stop his movements but only succeeding in making Minsoo chuckle a bit before he leaned in and captured Sooil’s lips in his, swallowing down one final whimper from the overstimulation before stilling his body over Sooil’s. Sooil pulled back from Minsoo, breathing heavily, before looking down at Minsoo’s still hard cock and moved his hand over to run his thumb over Minsoo’s clothed head.

“But you’re still—” Sooil’s voice was wrecked from being choked and from all the gasping he did, so Minsoo covered Sooil’s lips with his own, making Sooil more breathless than he already was before pulling back and feeling Sooil’s hot, labored breaths on his face. Minsoo smirked at Sooil’s hazy and slightly confused stare.

“I already got exactly what I wanted, don’t worry.”    


End file.
